


Groom Away

by WaldosAkimbo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Double Dicks, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, hemipene, wing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo
Summary: Aziraphale takes his time clearing up Crowley's wings for him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	Groom Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gearsmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gearsmoke/gifts).



> I'm so glad to do this piece for Gearsmoke! A chance to draw some wing kink and especially for you, because your art and ideas are definitely an inspiration. I hope you like it, happy holidays!


End file.
